Addicted
by Tails360
Summary: AU. Sora's POV. Cocaine was simply an affair. When I met Meth and Heroin, it was true love. This Fanfiction is written to stand up against drugs. Read it, review if you'd like, and leave with the mindset that you will never experiment with drugs.


**Hey everyone. I've written a lot of light hearted stories, with the exception of **_**The Shame Game II**_**, and truthfully, I want to venture away from the light heartedness of the stories I have written, even if it's just for this one. And let me tell you, this story is **_**dark**_**. A fair warning to you all, this story has to do with drugs, alcohol, sex, insanity, and it is not for the light hearted. You have been warned.**

**Another thing, in no way, shape or form are drugs **_**cool**_** or whatever. Drugs end lives, they cause hardships, and tripping out isn't a good thing when you've had too much. So don't get the idea that this story supports drug or alcohol use in any way.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all (C) of Square Enix and Disney, I do not own anything to do with the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

**This story is (C) of me. If you see it anywhere else, it's stolen!**

**Enjoy.**

**-x-**

_Here we go again._

Another line to my face, another line edging me closer to death itself.

I've read all the warnings, everyone's told me about what I've started and what it could do to me. But the high it gave me was too much to give up. And anyways, death couldn't catch me.

You may call me insane for joking about death, taunting him. But the fact is, when you've seen death so close, felt his breath trickle down your very spine, you lose fear. What doesn't kill you, makes you mental.

And again. Another line shooting through my nose. I couldn't hold the sneeze in this time, and a puff of white dust filling the air right in front of my face. Lazily, and mostly unwillingly, I got up from the couch and made my way to the mirror that was half-assed hung on the wall. My eyes, you could only see a thin strip of blue, the rest was black. My pupils were so dilated that I looked like a cat at night. The white of my eyes weren't really white at all, they were off white, yellowing even.

I reached into my jean pocket and lazily pulled out a red packet of cigarettes. With my dead arm, I drew one to my lips and lit it, inhaling the nicotine, the head rush increasing the high. Stop telling me this isn't good for me, everyone who actually meant something told me, and if I truly cared, I would have listened.

But I didn't.

Not when Kairi left me for my brother Roxas. Not when Vanitas quit all the drugs. Not when Riku went off to college and made something of himself. And not even when my mom died.

Yeah, my mom died. I was young, well, a little younger then I am now. I was fifteen. That was three years ago.

It started off simple, the addiction. It started simply with cigarettes and marijuana, maybe the occasional magic mushroom. No one expects to get hooked on something so _deadly_ when they are doing something so _harmless._ Neither did I.

But when you start something, you can't stop.

You can't stop something until the very end, and that makes you a winner, not a _loser._ But by following this motto so long up to this point, does this really make me a winner? Or a _loser?_

Eventually, the small time drugs weren't doing anything for me anymore. I knew I had to up my game; I needed a bigger and better high. When the time and opportunity came for me to get my hands on something heavy, something that would blow my mind... I couldn't resist. My first experience out of the ordinary was cocaine, which has stuck with me until now. It's a true friend, something that would never leave your side until the bitter end.

But just because coke stuck with me, doesn't mean that I didn't have my experiments with other drugs. I did it all, every drug from angel dust to zoom. I was constantly wired, constantly feeding my addiction.

But I didn't care.

I did _anything to get away from being sober._

Anything to get away from the thoughts I had every moment that I wasn't baked.

And I completely loved it.

I adored it.

I became obsessed with drugs.

School came in the way of my time for doing drugs, so I started skipping all the time. I never went to school, and eventually, I got expelled from that school. So I started attending a different one, and I did the same thing. Skip all the time, do drugs all day... Anyways, the kids at the new school weren't very welcoming, _they didn't accept outsiders. _So I saved the school the trouble and dropped out. That just meant that I got more time to spend with my true love, with the only thing in the whole universe that could numb the deep feelings that I had inside, with the drugs...

Then one day, I got introduced to two sisters. Their names were Methamphetamine and Heroin. Cocaine was just an affair, when I met these two, it was true love.

These two stole my heart. I would do meth first out of the two, the high a rush and very quick but intense, and then I would shoot some heroin to increase that high and let it last. It was like Batman and Robin, two unstoppable forces that help people out in the darkest of ways.

But nothing went unnoticed and I ran into many encounters with the law. Things just got too bad and now I can't even get a job. Poor, pathetic me. Time to snort another line.

Oh, here it comes. I feel like I'm going to throw up, but after I barf the high stays and protects me. It's like a blanket and I'm like a child. There's a thunderstorm outside and all I can do is hide under the blanket that drugs provide me.

I wish I was my own blanket...

...

...Oh God.

...

I just threw up.

So now I'm laying down. I feel dizzy and I'm waiting for Roxas to come home and help me get through this high. When I'm high it feels like the demons are angrily knocking at the door and are trying to get inside.

So I got up and ran to the closet.

I locked myself in the closet and opened the safe that we had. Inside the safe was a gun. A small 9mm pistol that would do the trick. I was scared, I was so doped out and high, I wouldn't let the demons get in and kill me. Hell no, I would much rather take my own life before they could take it.

So slowly, I held the gun up to the side of my head and cocked it once, getting it ready. The gun was now loaded... I was going insane.

...I wish I never started doing drugs.

**There, finished. Just a darker one shot for practice. **

**But this is what drugs will do. And I'm happy that I've been clean off of any drug since New Year's Eve.**

**So please, keep this story in mind if you ever decide to experiment. Drugs won't make your life better, and all they will ever do is bring you down and screw up your life. And you don't want that.**

**So do me a favour with this newly obtained knowledge, spread the word. Nobody needs drugs to live. All you need is friends that will stick with you the whole way through. Drugs take you down and give a 6 foot hole for you, so please don't do them.**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
